We're not the only monsters out there
by totallymagical
Summary: Klaus is making hybrids in Portland where he meets Caroline, a werewolf. He turns her and takes her back to hometown Mystic Falls. And he learns secrets that make him redefine the word monster.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has dark themes and possible triggers for PTSD. **

**I don't own TVD.**

* * *

Klaus Mikealson never believed in things like fate or destiny but he did believe in blind luck. He had to be, how else would could he explain his current circumstances? See, he was in Portland looking to make more hybrids like himself and just as he was about to leave the state he stopped in a diner, where he saw her.

She was gorgeous, blonde hair, blue eyes, long legs, of course her most enticing attribute had to be that she was werewolf. How lucky. She was wearing a bright yellow waitress uniform while she was talking to a customer. She was smiling brightly but he could see the pain in her eyes.

He sat down and waited for her to come to him. She gilded over to him "What can I get you?" she asked with same fake smile he saw earlier. "I'm not sure. What do you recommend," He read her nametag, "Ava?" "Well, the vegetable soup is pretty good." He smiled at her "I'll have that then." "okay anything to drink?" He nearly said _'your redheaded coworker_.' But he thought better of it "An Iced tea." "Okay coming right up." She said before walking away.

* * *

It took him all of three minutes to realize she'd snuck out. Sighing, he stood up and followed her she wasn't that difficult to track which, on some level, disappointed him. He saw her duck into an alleyway and he used his vampire speed to appear in front of her.

"Hello love," she gasped, "I assume I need no introduction." The girl swallowed "You're Klaus the hybrid." He took a step toward her "Great. You know my name, now I'd like to know yours." She took a step back, her followed her "you know my name, it's Ava." He took another step forward, she hit the wall of an old building. "Oh, come now love we should at least be honest with each other, don't you think? We both know your name isn't Ava." He said much too close to her ear. She closed her eyes and swallowed, she was shaking slightly "Caroline. My name is Caroline." She said firmly, trying to sound more confident than she was.

He smiled "Caroline," he said testing it out, "it suits you." He took a step back "we have much to discuss. He led her back to the diner and had her sit at his table. "Oh look my food's here." He said as he sat down. "You look a bit peckish, would you like something?" She stayed silent. He frowned in mock disappointment "Not much of a conversationalist, huh? That's alright, I suppose, all you have to do is listen. As you're aware I'm a hybrid and I want to create more of the. And I think you'd be a prefect fit."

Her response was quick "no." He wasn't that surprised most of the wolves he turned had initially refused, not that it mattered much. "Why not?" He asked not really interested, now was about the time they went on a rant about how they'd rather die than be a vampire. "I like being a wolf, ok? I like turning, and I don't want it to change."

That did surprise him, but he quickly rearranged the sales pitch in his head and continued "I understand. We're the same. You like being strong, fearless. Well, love, being a hybrid doesn't change any of those things, it enhances them," he slowly began to massage the back of hand, causing her heartbeat to jump and her eyes to close, he was fascinated by how to strongly she reacted to one little touch it made him never want to stop, he leaned in and whispered "it enhances _everything._"

She opened her eyes and pulled her hand away from him "It's not about being strong or fearless, it's about being... you know what forget it. Thanks but no thanks, now if you'll excuse me I have a life to go live." She said angrily before standing up and abruptly exiting the diner. He didn't immediately go after her this time, she was expecting that and if he went after her he'd catch her and the game would be over.

* * *

He did follow her eventually, she was staying in a cheap hotel in a seedy neighborhood. He stood outside and waited for her to leave again. When she exited the hotel a few hours later she was not wearing her waitress uniform anymore, she was in a short dark blue dress, that left very little to the imagination.

He followed her again this time, to a nightclub not far from the hotel. She wasted no time, making a beeline for the bar she downed four shots in a minute. That's when he decided to approach her. He sat down on the stool next to her "Now, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" She jumped slightly "Klaus, are you following me?" "No, I'm just lucky." She gave him a look "alright, fine I wanted to see if I could convince you to rethink my offer." "Well, maybe you're not so lucky after all, 'cause my answer's still no." "Pity. I meant what I said earlier it'd suit you." "And why do you think that?" He smirked and leaned towards her "you're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. And as I said beging a hybrid only amplifies who you are so you'd be extraordinary."

She shook her head and turned her attention to the dance floor, her eyes searching for something. She got up and and started moving towards a dark haired man with a determined look on her face. Klaus noticed it and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. He smirked at her "love, if you're looking for someone to take home tonight, I can assure you I'd be far better company than him." A small smile appeared on her face "are you propositioning me?" He smirked "well that depends, love is it working?" She leaned in, ran her lips across his check and whispered "better luck next time." Before she sauntered off like a wolf stalking her prey.

He doesn't know why he didn't stop them, he could've easily but he didn't he just sat at the bar for an hour before going to her hotel. When he got there Caroline's fling was exiting the hotel with a self satisfied smirk on his face. It enraged Klaus and he didn't know why, without thinking Klaus sped up to him ripped out his heart and tossed him in a dumpster.

It was easy enough to compel her room number out of the receptionist, when he got up there he heard the shower running and sat in a chair and just waited. She came out of the bathroom wearing a white tank top and pink shorts. She gasped when she saw him "hello Caroline." "What are you doing here?" "I'm here to talk to you about my offer." She groaned "not this again." "Yes. This again I'm giving you one last chance to accept it." "I already told you no." He sighed "too bad I was hoping to do this the easy way, but hard way it is then."

Before she could utter a syllable of confusion he had pinned her to the bed. He was on top of her close enough to smell her shampo, her body wash, and- he smirked. "Caroline I must say I'm loving the ideas you'd body seems to have right now." And he was the scent of her arousal was intoxicating, it took all of his will power not to rip her shorts off and show her how wrong her choice of company was. But he refrained a thousand years and he'd never forced a woman into his bed, he wasn't going to start now.

He bit into him wrist and used his other hand to push her mouth towards it. She struggled against him "I know love," he said soothingly, "this is always the worst part." When she'd swallowed enough blood he pulled his wrist away. She was breathing heavily and had a drop of his blood on her mouth. He wiped it off with his thumb.

She looked up at him with fear in her eyes "are you going to kill me?" "Yes. But I promise it'll be quick and as painless as possible." She closed her eyes in defeat, her breaths were shaky with anticipation. "You'll thank me for this later." He pressed a kiss to her neck and he felt heartbeat jump again. He placed his hands on the sides of her head and twisted. There was a snap and Caroline Forbes was dead.

* * *

**AN: Should I continue? This is my first time writing something as dark as this will get so let me know what you think. **


	2. Turned into a monster

**I don't own tvd**

* * *

An unseen force caused her to spring up in the bed as she gasped out her first breath. She looked around in confusion trying to figure out what had happened and why everything felt different. The room was dark but she could make out every detail better than she could in broad daylight. Even the air around her felt like it had changed, she placed a hand on her chest her heart was still beating that was a good sign, wasn't it?

Slowly, another heartbeat filled her ears she turned towards the sound and found Klaus casually sitting on a chair. "Welcome back." He said with a smirk on his face. Suddenly, it all came back to her and she couldn't tell weather she was mad or afraid.

He moved toward her with a cup in his hand. She pushed herself up farther on the bed, trying to get away from him. "Get away from me! You killed me!" She sobbed. "You came back." He stated as if that made it ok. He was right next to her and he extended the cup to her. She shook her head vehemently "No! She all but screamed as she dove across the bed and landed upright on the floor.

She only meant to take a step towards the door but she ended up right next to it, using speed that shouldn't have been possible for her. She turned the handle and the door opened, then just as quickly it was slammed shut with an overwhelming force. Her back was turned to him, her hand was still pressed against the door.

"Love," he gently murmured into her neck, causing a shiver to run down her spine, "you have to dfaaa." He put the cup against the door, right next to her face. The smell was enough to drive her insane but she was Caroline Forbes, always in control, no matter what.

She slowly turned around to face him, her eyes automatically locked on the cup. "What is it?" She asked quietly. "Blood of the latest doppelganger. All you have to do is drink and I promise you'll feel much better." He said sincerely.

She swallowed thickly, it sounded enticing every muscle in has body was pulling her to the blood. Her heart was beating faster, her throat was burning with a thirst she'd never known, she reached for the cup. Klaus smiled smugly and handed it to her.

The glass was cool in her hands, but the smell created a fire in her veins. She felt something- she didn't know what- move under her eyes- She brought the glass to her lips and then she threw it at Klaus and used the distraction to bolt out the door.

* * *

He could've easily chased down the soon to be hybrid, she was confused and in transition, it would've been child's play. But she resisted the blood and in a couple of hours she'd be desperate, begging for the blood and Klaus wanted to see what a desperate Caroline looked like. He occupied himself with going through her things.

That proved only to increase the mystery around Caroline. He searched the hotel room and found nothing personal of hers. No photos, no papers, nothing that give him any inclination of who she was. The only thing that stood out were the birth control pills in the bathroom. After some thought he realized he knew these signs, sweet little Caroline was running from someone. But who?

Nearly three hours later he went to look for her, and he found her in the most unlikely of places. "Atoning for your sins, love?" He said as he sat down next to her. "Go away." She said weakly her eyes were closed but he see the streaks of blood running down her face. "You've had enough time to yourself love. You need to drink." He put the cup in front of her face she swatted it away. "No." Her refusal surprised him. "You do know what'll happen if you don't drink, right?"

She let out a humorless chuckle "I'm not an idiot I know how vampire transitions work, I know if I don't drink that I'll die." "So, you're choosing to die then? I didn't peg you as the type to give up." She stayed silent.

"You know it's going to get worse, the burn in your throat will spread though your body untill whatever control you have snaps and you attack someone. But even that won't help the blood will be pushed out of your system and you'll bleed out slowly and painfully."

"I can take it." She said resolutely. Her eyes were still closed. Klaus cupped her cheek and forced her to look at him. "The world is full of art, music, culture. Genuine beauty. Are you really prepared to miss all of it? You'd be doing the world a great disservice."

Pain filled her eyes "I've seen so much darkness, I don't think any amount of beauty could make up for it. Please just let me die. I'm ready."

Klaus kissed her forehead "If it's what you really want, I won't stop you. I've thought about it myself once or twice over the centuries." She sighed in relief and sank back into the pew. He pulled her to him so her head was resting against his chest. Her breathing grew heavier, he stroked her hair soothingly.

After a moment or two he broke the silence "I'm sorry, sweetheart but you'll thank me for this later." Before she could even look up at him, he took the hand that was stroking her hair and wrapped it around her neck forcing her head back. He used his other hand to bring the cup to her lips. She looked at him pleadingly. He practically had to jam the cup into mouth to get the blood in but he got it. She swallowed instinctively.

He let her go as the transition took hold. Her eyes turned golden she grabbed her jaw and groaned in pain. It went on for a while then, suddenly, it stopped.

* * *

He smirked "well, now that that's over, how about a kiss, love?" He said invoking the newly placed sire bond. She moved closer to him and leaned in. He closed his eyes and he was slapped. Well, that was unexpected.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**I don't own TVD**

* * *

She opened her eyes in panic, which only grew when she realized she didn't know where she was. She saw Klaus sitting on the seat across from her. "Where are we?" He smirked at her and looked out the window behind him "well, right now I believe we're over Nevada." "What?" It was only then she realized that they were on a plane, a private plane to be exact.

"I don't understand, what happened?" "Well, after you transitioned you were highly uncooperative and I snapped your neck. I was going to take you back to your hotel room but I got a very important phone call from a friend of mine, and well here we are."

"Transitioned I- what?" Caroline muttered her brain was foggy, her head hurt, her throat was burning, and her gums were killing her. "Oh forgive me," Klaus said seeming to notice her discomfort, "you must be starving." He smirked and pressed a button on the ceiling, it lit up and a cheerful looking brunette came out of the cockpit.

"Is there something you need, Mr. Mikaelson?" She asked with a dopey smile on her face. He smirked "No thank you, I'm fine but my friend over there could use a drink, do be sure and accommodate her, would you." "Of course." She said brightly before sitting down next to Caroline, the girl rolled up her sleeve, and stuck her wrist in front of Caroline's face.

Her eyes sharpened around the vein on the girl's wrist her ears picked up on her steady heartbeat. Her gums ached even more then it hit her. "No," she whispered, "I'm not- I can't be a vampire." "Well, technically you're a hybrid. Now drink up." "I can't." She sobbed.

* * *

Klaus stood up and was sitting on next to Caroline, opposite the flight attendant. "Of course you can." He said gently rubbing Caroline's back. "Listen to her blood rushing around, doesn't she smell divine?" Klaus whispered into her ear causing her to shiver. He pulled the flight attendant's wrist a little closer to her.

He watched her fangs descend and her eyes turn gold she looked at him briefly, he gave her a nod of encouragement. She roughly bit down into the flesh before her, she moaned softly at the taste of the rich blood going down her throat. "That's it, love, have at it."

A few minutes later he heard the girl's heart start to slow and he was debating whether or not he should let her die. Suddenly she gasped and pushed the bleeding girl's wrist away from her. She closed her eyes but the veins under her them were still prominent. Her breath was coming out in gasps and he couldn't believe she'd stopped herself.

"Thank you love, you can go now." he said to the bleeding girl. He could tell Caroline was struggling to hold herself back, her control was shaky but incredible. "Deep breaths, love, in and out. That's it. Push it back." His uncharacteristic gentleness seemed to work as her face slowly returned to normal.

"Where are we going?" She asked, still breathing deeply. He smirked "Virginia. A quaint little town called Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens there." He didn't miss the way her heart rate shot up or the way her face lost all its color.

"No. I-I can't go back there." She was clearly panicking. "You can't go_ back_ there? You're from there?" She didn't answer him but it was obvious. Why did everything even remotely supernatural seem to stem from that town? "Oh, come on, love don't act like that. It'll be fun we're going to a party, well, technically it's a funeral. but it'll be fun nonetheless."

She looked like she was going to say something else but didn't. "Why don't you want to go back?" Klaus asked about a minute later. She ignored him.

"The silent treatment, really Caroline? That's not very mature now, is it?" She glared at him. He smirked devilishly "You know, if you're not going to talk I'm sure we can find some other, more _entertaining_ activities to keep ourselves occupied." She responded by hurling a ballpoint pen at his head.

* * *

Caroline was resolute in her vow of silence, don't get her wrong, this was not a pride thing, she would've cried, begged, screamed, and threw a tantrum that would've given _Toddlers and Tiaras_ a run for their money, if she thought it would work. But she knew it wouldn't and Klaus had already shown he had no qualms about subduing her is she put up too much of a fight. So, she kept her mouth shut she may have not wanted to be in Mystic Falls but she wasn't about to experience that again.

They were in a large Range Rover driving down the all-too-familiar streets of the tragic little town she'd thought she'd never have to see again when Klaus had to start talking and reawaken her homicidal urges. "Bad breakup." She turned to look at him. "That's why you left isn't it? A bad breakup." She scoffed and resumed looking out of the passenger's side window. He sighed and turned on the radio.

She felt ice form in veins as the opening notes of the classic Neil Diamond song _Sweet Caroline_ reached her ears. Her heart quickened along with her breathing her fists clenched so tightly that her nails caused open wounds on her palms, she had to stop herself form screaming. without even knowing it she quickly struck out and smashed the radio.

She locked eyes with Klaus for a moment then went back to staring out the window. A few minutes later she noticed the were in the Lockwood's driveway. Great. She got out of the car when she saw Mrs. Lockwood. "Caroline? What are you doing here? Have you been to see your mom?" Before she could respond Klaus interrupted.

"Mrs. Lockwood I'm going to need you to invite some people in then you're going to go to church and pray for these unfortunate souls all night." "Okay." She said robotically.

Once she and the other hybrids were invited in Klaus started to give them orders. They others didn't even blink before carrying them out she just scoffed and went to pilfer the Lockwood liquor cabinet. There was a lock on it she yanked on it and it broke. She grabbed a really old bottle of scotch and began drinking it like it was water. "Caroline?" She spun around so fast any human would've missed it. "Tyler." She said wiping her mouth.

"How- how is this possible? You're a hybrid. You were a wolf?" "Yes." He smiled brightly "That's great. Isn't it awesome?" "Yeah. It's fantastic." She said sarcastically. He looked confused as if he couldn't understand her blatant lack of enthusiasm. "Tyler, mate, Tony and Mindy need help setting up the sound system why don't you do that." "Sure thing Klaus." He said dutifully before leaving.

* * *

Klaus stared at Caroline who'd gone back to chugging scotch like her life depended on it. "You know, if you're determined to get drunk I think offer you something a little more sanitary to drink out of like a glass." She sat the empty bottle down and grabbed another and drank directly from it. "Well, you showed me."

"I'm beginning to think that people in this town are wrong about you, Caroline Forbes." She stopped drinking when he said her full name. "I've asked around about you, you're the sheriff's daughter, the life of the party, resident mean girl, and apparent, how should I put it, frienemy to Elena Gilbert. And I think all of those things are true but no one ever mentioned how broken you are."

Caroline tried to speed away but he caught her by the shoulders "And I think that if they can't see it they're either blind or you're a tremendous liar. I look forward to finding out which is true." He then kissed her roughly and she froze. "I'll see you at the party, Caroline." He whispered before flashing off.

He'd waited a thousand years for this, Mikael was dead he should be reveling in the victory, not thinking about some petulant baby hybrid. She still hadn't left the house or the liquor cabinet it made him wonder what exactly she was trying to forget or perhaps she'd just discovered that alcohol could dull the bloodlust. He also was still mystified as to why she wasn't sired. But he already had a witch looking into that, her behavior was another issue altogether.

He saw a teenage girl walking past him and a plan formed in his mind.

* * *

Caroline was halfway into her forth bottle as she watched people arrive at the Lockwood's. She couldn't believe she was back here, having to deal with these people, this town again. _It doesn't matter_, she reasoned with herself she would just do what she always does drink until she passed out or a cute boy came along and deal with it tomorrow. The only problem was tomorrow never seemed to come.

She felt something move behind her then she smelt it. _Blood_. She whirled around desperate to find the source but instead she found Klaus with a bloody mouth. She still had to restrain herself from attacking him. She took several deep breaths, which only served to make the smell that much more prominent. She shut her eyes tightly. "What's the matter, love?" Klaus asked with a feigned curiosity as he slowly stalked toward her.

She could feel his breath on her skin and she stupidly opened her eyes "That's better love. Now, you seem a bit peckish. Why don't we take care of that, hnm?" Every atom in her body was screaming at her to get the blood, but she wouldn't listen she had to stay in control. "N-no." She choked out. Klaus smiled triumphantly "ahh, she speaks and lies. I know you're starving, you know you're starving, so why don't you just _give in_?" The way he whispered those last two words increased her hunger, and it wasn't just for blood. And he knew it.

She was across the room in seconds "St-stay away from me." He smirked at her "You don't really want me to do that, do you?" He was in front of her, tempting her and she was close to letting him. He swiped a thumb across his bloody lips and smeared it on hers. Her tongue darted out to taste the forbidden substance and all of her control went out of the window. She crashed her lips to his, craving more she flashed them so his back was against the wall. She attacked searching for every drop of blood.

But Klaus, being Klaus, wasn't one to give up control that easily he flashed them into the opposite wall, causing it to crack on impact, neither of them cared.

"Ahem." The sound snapped Caroline out of her haze as she looked at a young hybrid, Mindy? Glared at her then turned to Klaus "Stefan Salvatore's here to see you." Klaus nodded and flashed away. The other hybrid resumed glaring at Caroline as she realized what she just did. She went upstairs hoping that this was all some drunken hallucination as she crashed onto a bed.

* * *

She couldn't sleep she just sat on the bed thinking and it made her head hurt. Suddenly her ears picked up on a conversation downstairs "Hello Niklaus." "Hello Mikael. Won't you come in? Oh, that's right you can't." "Or you could come outside." "Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb." "They can't kill me." "True. But it'd make a hell of a party game all I have to is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce." Caroline rolled her eyes did he have to be so dramatic?

"The Big Bad Wolf. You haven't changed still hiding behind your playthings like a coward." _Well that was harsh_ Caroline thought to herself. "And you forgot you may have sired these beats but they're still part vampire and cam be compelled by me." Then the sounds of someone else's breathing filled her ears. "Come out and face me Niklaus or she dies." Or who dies? Caroline wondered as she very quietly ventured out the room to where she could see what was happening.

"Go ahead kill her." Klaus said casually. And Caroline covered her mouth in shock as she saw Elena Gilbert caught between two vampires. "If she dies this lot will be the last of your abominations." "I don't need them I just need to be rid of you." "To what? So you can live forever with on one at your side. Nobody cares about you anymore Boy!" The older man yelled and Caroline knew he was not a good person. She knew Klaus was horrible but she could feel it in her bones that this guy was worse.

Suddenly she saw a dark-haired man creep up behind Klaus with a stake in his hand. And she knew what was happening they were trying to kill Klaus. Before she knew that she'd made a choice she was speeding down the stairs and pressing the vampire she knew to be Damon Salvatore into a wall. The commotion caused Klaus to turn around and stare at her in shock she didn't say anything. And Klaus quickly picked up the stake and plunged it into the older man's heart.

* * *

**AN: I just want to say I'm sorry it took so long to update and that you guys are amazing. I've just been busy with school. And for reference Caroline left right after Damon and Stefan got to town so she doesn't know about anything that went down after that. And you've been warned there's going to some erratic behaviour from Caroline just remember she's a brand new hybrid. See you next Chapter. **


End file.
